greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meredith Grey
Protection Wiggl, I don't think we should have the page fully protected. The vandals are almost definitely the same person and all the edits are reverted at the very most, a day later. I think we should just semi-protect it (stop IPs editing) and if somehow the user makes another account, we can ask the wikia staff how to stop them once and for all. 18:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've done it that way - protected against new and unregistered users for 1 month. It may appear as full protection, but I definitely set it for against new and unregistered users. --Wiggl 18:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Right sorry, I just assumed because it didn't say semi-protected (although thankfully the list of protected pages on the special pages does). 18:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Medical School So I don't think the show has ever stated where Meredith went to medical school. I know it's stated numerous times that she went to Dartmouth, but that's for her undergraduate program. The reason why is because in season 3, when she drowned, Derek said she should know how to swim because she went to Dartmouth, and Dartmouth is one of the few schools that require their undergraduates to pass a swim-test in order to matriculate. Thoughts? A C E(CONT•WALL) 09:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *I don't think he says she knows how to swim because of that. He just says that she knows how to swim, that she's a strong swimmer. But you're right. It's not specified if Dartmouth was for medical school or not. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 11:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *You're right. I just re-watched the episode today and when he told Addison, he doesn't mention Dartmouth. I just know that one of Dartmouth's requirement to graduate is a swim test, and it gave more evidence that Dartmouth was her undergraduate studies instead of her medical education. A C E(CONT•WALL) 11:26, August 9, 2013 (UTC) One of many ambiguous points on the show. It suggests that, but doesn't confirm it, so we can say definitively either way. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 11:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Also, Meredith's Darmouth College T-Shirt is the T-Shirt of the University, not the medical school. So... I think we're safe in stating that Meredith went to Darmouth as an undergraduate and leave her medical school unknown until the show presents it. A C E(CONT•WALL) 11:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Lexie's Favorite Color Is the scrub cap being purple because of Lexie actually canon? I don't remember this ever being referenced. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *I don't remember this either. I'm going back through old episodes but I don't think so. Also there's one on Alex Karev's page which I don't believe is canon as well. A C E(CONT•WALL) 22:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Additionally, whether or not that is Lexie's favorite color, having that as the reason why Meredith's scrub cap is purple is not canon. A C E(CONT•WALL) 22:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, I'm going through all the edits that user made and there are a lot of errors. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Shonda Rhimes said that the scrub cap is purple because it was her favourite color. Luya01 (talk) 08:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *By her, you mean Ellen Pompeo right? Tooniee (talk) 08:22, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **Can you link to a credible source which says that, Luya? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:11, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **I found a tweet of Shonda. Someone asked why Mer's scrub cap was just plain purple while the others had patterns. Shonda replied that the actors get to choose their own scrub cap, and it's the one Ellen choose. If the story about Lexie's favourite color had been true, I think she would've mentioned it in her tweet. Tooniee (talk) 15:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **Okay, cool. That settles it then. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **Oh okay. Sorry. I don't quite remember where I read it. Well, maybe I'll find it again. Age In Yesterday, Meredith mentions that she hasn't seen her dad for 20 years. Since her mother took off with her when she was 5 years old, that would make her 25 in around late January 2007. Guessing her birthday is later than that, she was born 1981. Is that possible? Tooniee (talk) 19:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *The original pilot script said she was 32. She can't have been 25 in season two. Interns who went directly from high school to college to medical school are 25 starting their internships. And she spent time in Europe between college and medical school. My guess is that she was putting out a vague number rather than a concrete number. Also, she may have seen him after her mom took her to Boston at some point. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:47, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I was already thinking that it seemed too young, but I thought it was better to check than just ignore it completely. Tooniee (talk) 19:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *Oh, I totally agree. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Is there any solid information on here age. besides the original pilot script? In the process of bringing the pilot to air things can change. No, there is no solid proof of her age, making her one of the very few characters of whom the birth year is not known. Tooniee (Page me!) 11:36, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info. It´s really a shame that this information is not known in this case. It´s important in many ways for the story. For example: The Early onset Alzheimer Ellis head can start somewhere between 30 and 60. She is in her 30s for sure. You're, I believe, around 25 when you finish med school in the USA. She then travelled around Europe for a couple of years, and now, after 5 years of residency, is in her second attending year. So she's at least 32 years old, if you don't even count the years in Europe. Tooniee (Page me!) 12:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC) New Sister Assuming the new Sister is younger than her, how can Meredith not know about her? Christina said in the interview of the new Cardiohead, to the new girl that she is really young to have run a department by herself before her application to Grey Sloan Memorial. She also seems younger than Christina. Also Christina is most likely younger than Meredith. Now to my point: How can Meredith not know about her "new" sister? She did remember the suicide attempt from her mother, after Richard had left her. Okay Ellis was never the motherly type, but i don´t think that she could hide a pregnancy that well. Also why shuoldn´t Ellis had a talk with Richard about the pregnancy? Or at least Ellis had spit it out durring her alzheimer time, in that time she told Meredith every detail about her affair with Richard and also why Thatcher left. She didn’t remember because the birth blended with the suicide attempt because both ended in Mer calling 911 and them going to the hospital and then going home. Ellis didn’t take the baby home after. As for not remembering the rest of the pregnancy, I’m 5 years older than my sister and I don’t remember my mom being pregnant at all, just her after she was born, which Meredith never experienced. The new sister line doesn´t make much sense at the moment. The only thing to make it work would be if the new sister was much older than Meredith. P.S.: Sorry if this is the wrong place for that. *This is really more appropriate for the Questions and Answers Board. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:18, May 21, 2014 (UTC) It seems more like a wish to discuss the topic than an specific question, so it's more appropriate for the General Discussion Board. Tooniee (Page me!) 14:28, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I tried now to start a new discussion in the board but i can´t post there. Do i have to be registered or something to post there? I believe so, yes. :) Do you know how to do that? Tooniee (Page me!) 12:13, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I found the button, now I just have to find a username that isn´t already taken. Okay this site wont let me do it. Its always the captcha. I write the right words but it doesn´t work. suggestion This page feels badly edited to me. It needs actual structure. Either divide it by season (don't recommend it) or go by the fictional asset: 1) Youth 2) College 3) Medicine 3.1) Internship 3.2) Residency 3.2.1) 1st Year 3.2.2) 2nd Year ... And go by that, just organise the information better then flesh out what you have and can work with. 13:26, September 12, 2015 (UTC) *It's already divided into sections. And more sections will come. 11 seasons means a lot to include. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:10, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi my name is Bella Scroppo my family and I love watching Greys Anatomy and I do have to be honest watching that show is really really great you are teaching me so much on that show and my family and I would like to go visit you in Seattle Please call me at+17023353418 and we can hopefully talk about it. Thank You